An encounter in the dark
by ayana-banana
Summary: This will be first time Michael has seen Sara in a long time. Waiting for the cover of night, he is eager to greet her and things seem to be going according to plan until an unwelcome intruder joins them...Hope you enjoy it...PLEASE REVIEW!


The sun was setting over the city. Michael Scofield was crouching poised in the shadows, waiting for the cover of night. Once it was dark he would put his plan into action. The wait was agonising. Every second he spent hidden behind the shrubbery in the park, across from the diner where she said she would be, felt like an eternity for his cramped and aching legs.

Another half hour had past, the street lights had come on and the daily rush of people on the streets was beginning to dwindle when he finally saw what he was waiting for. Among the last people milling around the front of the diner, there appeared a familiar face. It had been so long since he had layed eyes on her and, at the sight of her face, drawn and pale yet still breathtakingly beautiful, he felt his desire for her burn within him as strongly as ever. He longed more than anything to be near her, to hold her and kiss her deeply and tenderly as he had once done before. For weeks he had been struggling to keep going, pushing away his yearning to lay down beside her and caress her slender, beautiful body. His whole body began to quiver with passion as he explored her body in his mind as he longed to do in reality. Her face, her lips, her perfect breasts…He shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to focus once more on the task at hand.

"When all this is over", he promised himself. "For now you need to give all your attention to staying alive!"

Sara exited the diner, and started to make her way down the street. She glanced in his direction, but then cast her eyes downwards, not wanting to draw suspicion to the seemingly deserted park. His heart hammered in his chest as he once more pushed away his longing and began to concentrate, slowly begining to adjust his position, waiting for the moment when nobody would notice him slip from behind the bushes to the large tree a few paces away and, swiftly yet cautiously, begin to follow the woman down the street.

He followed her for more than ten minutes before she finally slowed and, as he expected, made her way into a deserted alleyway where weeds, shrubs and even a few small trees were growing through the cracked pavement, providing adequate cover to conceal two people, desperate not to be discovered.

Michael began to prepare for the most dangerous and uncertain part of his plan. The part that relied not only on the ability to hide oneself completely and move swiftly and silently, but also on luck. If anyone turned the corner and saw him as he made the dash across the street, all was lost. He carefully surveyed the street and, finding it empty, prepared to make the sprint. Suddenly he saw something unexpected. As he looked towards the place where he knew Sara was standing, obscured by branches, he saw another figure step out form behind a large industrial bin, just metres from where Sara was hidden.

In an instant he knew that Sara was in trouble and all thoughts of concealing himself vanished as he saw the man drag Sara from her hiding place and throw her to the ground. He ran the 80 metres in a matter of seconds, fuelled by fear for Sara and rage at this unknown person who was so close to destroying his plans and taking from him the thing he loved more dearly than anything else in the world-

"Sara!" The cry escaped his lips before he could prevent it and the man, who had already ripped off Sara's white shirt and was in the process of lifting her skirt, looked up. Indecision flashed across the man's face as he realised that Michael was armed and wouldn't hesitate to kill him. In fact, Michael had already drawn his light saber from within his jacket. The man stumbled and backed away from Sara's motionless body. He turned to run but it was too late. Michael bore down upon him, striking him again and again with the glowing blade, releasing all his anxiety and fury into the attack. The man cried out and Michael thrust the entire length of the saber of light down his throat, muffling his screams as it sliced through his vital organs.

As the man slumped in his arms and died, blood flowing freely from his gaping mouth, Michael cursed himself for allowing his anger to overcome his reason. "I should have questioned him first", he thought to himself. He of all people knew that things aren't always what they seem. This had seemed like a random act, just a random man who couldn't control his desires preying on a beautiful woman in an abandoned area, but it could have been a deliberate attempt to draw him out of hiding. He would have to deal with the consequences of his rashness later, but for now all that mattered to him was the woman lying perfectly still on the ground behind him. He retraced his steps and fell to his knees beside Sara's body. She was on her back, her head falling to one side and a trickle of dark red blood was escaping from her slightly parted lips.


End file.
